Effects of Ellis
by SammiexKnightxMagic
Summary: The one thing that I've learnt in life "Never pick up strange glowing objects, that will take you to other universes" How did I learn this you ask? I learned the hard way and here I am stuck in the world of Mass Effect waiting for my adventure to begin.SI


**AN: HIYA EVERYONE xD Okay so welcome to my Self Insert, So I thought I'd say hi how's it going?...No? Alright i'll get to what I was actually going to say then...This is this is my first Self Insert AND my first Mass Effect Story despite me being obssessed with the Game, so please NO FLAMES. **

**If you see something that needs fixing *coughspellingcough* do let me know and I'll see what I can do. As this is a Self insert the information below is NOT true...Through I may or may no be called Samantha in RL YOU'LL NEVER KNOW ehehehheh...I basically just told you up front so *shrugs* meh...ANYWHO no I am not 13 give me some credit here guys (and girls) there had to be some changes made (to me) so that my story would work with some other aspects I'm covering so sit back relax have some Ryncol (maybe don't if you want to live :P) and ENJOY**

**Name: Samantha Jane Ellis (me) Age: 13**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

><p>I pushed open my front door before stumbling across the threshold. Another day is finally over and I'm relieved it is. Erik was being an arrogant prick and I had all my classes with the bastard. I still don't understand what his obsession with me is and I have a feeling I never will, not that I'd want to know in the first place. I shook my head, as I made my way over to the lounge and I flopped on to the thing, running my hands over my face. I heard a "Hey Sam" and responded with a wave of my hand as my older brother Alexander leaned over the couch.<p>

"Bad day?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea" My muffled groans made him laugh.

"Uh huh, alright then, well I'm taking Jane out and I think Tom's going out tonight as well." he said jumping over the couch and landing near my head.

"Alright and Mum and Dad are still in London till Sunday" I finished, taking my hands off my eyes and shifting to look at him.

"Yup, so will you be alright here on your own for a couple hours?" he asked I nodded with a small smile.

"Okay good, there's stuff in the fridge for you and Tom might pop in before he heads out, anyway I'm going to go pick Jane up" he said standing up I struggled to my feet and looked at my brother

"Alright, well good luck" I said smiling he just laughed and planted a kiss on my forehead before he ruffled my hair.

"Look after yourself, give me a ring if you want me and Jane to come home" he reminded me as he walked out the door; I walked behind him and watched as he got into his car and drove off. I sighed walking back inside and closing the door behind me, alone once again.

It'd be best if I do something that would help me relax after dealing with Erik for 7 hours straight, so I made my way to our back yard and started shooting some hoops. After about an hour of shooting and chasing after the runaway ball, I felt like it was time to go in so but I wanted to shoot one last hoop first. I aimed and let loose the last ball but to my surprise it missed completely and rolled deep into the brush.

"Damn, why is it that always happens" I sighed and went to retrieve the ball but instead of catching sight of the ball in its place was a small silver object that had an ethereal glow.

"What the…" as I bent down to touch it I felt strange, a haze crowding over my mind before a burning sensation ravaged my very being, falling onto the rocks below me the sharp pain was nothing compared to the feeling of being burnt alive, it wasn't long before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up groggy and disorientated. My eyesight was blurry and I was freezing cold. I rubbed at my eyes in an attempt to clear them only to receive the biggest shock in my life… Where was I? This<p>

was not my back garden, I'm pretty sure this was not even in Melbourne. I'd somehow woken up in an alleyway, but this was no ordinary alleyway the walls were made of metal. To say I was creeped out would be an understatement, I was fucking terrified. I mean I had no idea where the fuck I was, had no idea how I got there and had a terrible feeling that this wasn't the end to this mystery.

I cautiously poked my head around the corner of the alley

… Holy Fuck…

_Salarians? Turians? Asari? _…Shit…I quickly scrambled back to the far corner of the alleyway, my eyes wide.

_The Fuck is going on…_ the last thing I remember is a burning sensation and then I'm here… Holy Shit… I have to be dreaming… and if I'm dreaming there's only one way to wake up…_Slap_…Holy! Fucking! Shit! That killed… I opened my eyes after slapping myself and to my utmost terror; I was still here and from the looks of it most likely on the Citadel.

I sighed heavily, there was no way to get out of this, and now I'm stuck on the Citadel with no food, no water, no credits…to be totally honest I'm screwed. So what is a young human girl like me to do, all alone, 200 years in the future, from a entirely different universe… yeah I have no idea.

After giving it some thought it was quite obvious that I'd somehow been transported to the Mass Effect universe. But I had no idea what time I'm in, I don't know if I'm before ME1 or halfway through ME2 and I have no idea how to find out either. Guess I'll be hanging around waiting for a while. I get myself comfortable…or as comfortable as one can be when stuck leaning against a cool metal wall. Despite the fact that I'm extremely uncomfortable, because of the events that had just passed I feel asleep quite easily.

* * *

><p>I started waking up the sound of people talking…or staggered parts of a conversation at least…<p>

"…WH…is…she…..where….come…..can't….leave….here"

…

Wait are they talking about me? … No they can't be…no one knows I'm here…how could they? HOLY SHIT! I let out a muffled scream as I was lifted from the cool metal floor, my eyes opening in terror as I struggled and whimpered.

"What the…Whoa there, it's alright, we're from Citadel Security. We're just taking you to the academy, taking you somewhere safe"said the familiar voice of a certain Turian detective sounding from above me…I looked up, immediately stopping my attempts of escape. Looking up into the unscarred face of a young Garrus Vakarian…I didn't think it was possible but my eyes widened further at the sight of the Presidium and it's serene beauty, my eyes roamed over the sight as my breath caught in shock...So it would seem I had been in the Presidium all along…To my astonishment there was the familiar sound of the Presidium music from the Mass Effect Soundtrack playing quietly all over the place. It would seem I was too caught up in my speculations to realise that Garrus had been trying to speak to me.

"..iss…Miss?" Garrus asked a worried look crossing over his face. "Miss…are you alright?" my eyes came to rest on him… now to tell him the truth and be seen as a lunatic or make up a story…hmmm make up a story based in a half truth seems like the best option.

"Ahh…My apologies Detective, I was caught up wondering how I came to be on the Citadel." I answered watching as we headed towards what looked to be the embassies. Garrus looked extremely surprised before looking worried.

"Well it seems that we have a bit of a problem, since we don't know where you come from either" he muttered under his breath, I frowned slightly…that's something uncharacteristic of Gar…wait he's younger that might explain it… "…Anyway what are you doing on the Citadel ALONE, you look quite young by human standards"

"Well, that's the thing Detective…I don't know…I don't remember much before you woke me up"

… LIE! I remember everything…but I can't tell him that now can I? He'd throw me in a mental asylum….

"Well what do you remember?" he asked walking into the elevator…yay time for one of the painfully slow elevator rides…kill me now…oh shit…he's expecting an answer… I put on a thoughtful face and winced as if I was in pain…man I'm great at this I could be an actor…

"I…Remember sitting at home reading some stuff about the Rachni Wars for my history project at school and…then Pain, then everything went black" I muttered actually wincing at the memory of the fiery burning that seared underneath my skin, and the pain of falling on to the rocks. Well it wasn't a total lie…I wasn't doing Homework on the Rachni Wars but I guess its semi believable.

"Why are Human schools learning about the Rachni Wars?" the second Turian spoke for the first time. "It was before they join Citadel Space"

"Well, just because it was before Humans joined Citadel space doesn't mean it's not worth learnin' about!" I said anger starting to bubble; I quickly tried to calm myself down. "Plus, I chose to do the Rachni Wars…The school is a bit closed minded as to what we should be learning about. I decided to do a cross species comparison about what certain species were doing around the time that Human's were still floundering about with our technology." I muttered, my anger directing towards my history teachers and how they seem to only teach one side views about our history, somewhat ignoring some of the more interesting events that occurred.

"That's…Interesting…" Garrus stated looking at me curiously "You seem to have a broad mind to the subject of different race and species…unlike some humans…especially for one so young"

"The animosity still held after the First Contact War is silly if you ask me…on BOTH ends. If you think about it, the reason for the War was because both sides had never come across beings such like the other before. Why keep the animosity now? Yes people died, people are still dying around us today why should the simple fact that people died be reason to hold a grudge against someone for that long? This is why I think Humanity and majority of sentient beings are stupid…at different points" I stated honestly trying to ignore how slow the elevator was.

"That is a good point but, still try telling that to The majority who still 'hate' the other race" the other Turian said, I really need to ask his name…and Garrus' too since it's be weird if I just started calling him Garrus all of a sudden … hmmm…oh wait he was talking to me…

"Sorry, I was a little caught up in my thoughts, sorry Detective…it is Detective isn't it? I don't really know the C-Sec ranks…" I apologised watching the Turian carefully.

"Oh no, it's alright and you are correct, Detective Dansac, and what might your name be, since we haven't introduced ourselves, oh by the way the young Turian carrying you at the moment is Detective Vakarian" Dansac said by way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you Detective Dansac, Detective Vakarian, I'm Samantha Ellis, Human female of 13 years" I said formally, hoping that whatever brought me here altered whatever records C-Sec might have concerning a Samantha Ellis…

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" I asked getting strange looks from the two Turians, "It's a very common question and is often used in a rhetorical manner in human society" I explained sighing lightly.<p>

They just nodded in understanding before going back to standing in silence. I was getting annoyed; I already assumed that these elevators would be slow, but at least you could laugh at what the characters said, particularly the exchanges between Garrus and Wrex…these two, they were just staring into space, looking quite serious. I was starting to also get bored…and bored and me don't get on well, it usually ends with me doing something extremely embarrassing or stupid… so I did what any bored human being would do, I started humming quietly 'A Hundred bottles of beer on the wall' earning weird looks from Garrus, I responded with a shrug and went on with my humming counting how many bottles I went through in my head. Detective Dansac managed to ignore me the entire time while Garrus just kept shooting me weird looks. And to tell you the truth, it was very amusing to watch him glance at me with a raised eyebrow then sigh and shake his head; it kept me entertained for the entire ride, me testing how many times he would do it, during one round of the song.

I looked around the academy from my vantage point in Garrus' arms, pleased to see that it was similar to the game's depiction. Detective Dansac made his way up the staircase to the right with Garrus following behind with me. I watched quietly as Turians, Humans, Asari and some of the other Citadel Species walked past the two Detective's staying silent even when Dansac was approached by…Chellick, I think…if I got the Turian facial marking's right.

"Detective Dansac, just the person I was looking for" the 'Chellick' look alike said approaching the tall Turian. "Vakarian" was his only acknowledgement of Garrus, and me well he didn't even spare me a word, a curious glance was all I got. I stayed silent listening to him prattle on to Dansac about some lead or other on an important case, while Garrus stood quietly shifting me ever so slightly to gain circulation in his arms. I struggled slightly, indicating that if I was too heavy to put me down, the idiot didn't listen and kept a hold of me. I sighed quietly realizing I would probably have to o to drastic measures to gain access to the floor… in a rather painful manner…so I thought it best to stay in his arms…worried about his circulation. Well that was until something very interesting popped up on the Terminal closest to us…the date…

_Human Date: 30__th__ September 2181_

I did a double take…_Seriously?_..._FUCK_…I looked once more at the date hoping that I was wrong…Nope still 2181…I was two years early for the actual storyline, Shepard goes to Eden Prime in 2183…I am so screwed… I think my look of horror alerted Garrus…maybe I mean I'm not sure…I mean it could have been the fact that I was frozen still in absolute terror, but you know I could be wrong…Not likely…

"Miss Ellis? Is there a problem?" he asked quietly, I didn't respond my gaze glued to the date. "Miss Ellis?" he tried again, I was too caught up, I was screwed absolutely screwed, I was alone in a world that wasn't mine, and I had nowhere to go and no idea how to get home. It finally occurred to me that Garrus was trying to get my attention when my eyes met his.

"Miss Ellis? What's wrong you look as if you've seen a ghost" he remarked quietly giving me a questioning look. I just shook my head, eyes still wide while I overcame the shock. Once I had calmed down a little, it hit me, I couldn't get home; I might never see my brothers, my parents or Jane and my friends ever again. While I pride myself on being a strong young woman, it doesn't change the fact that when these thoughts crossed my mind I started to tear up, tears welling in my eyes before falling down my cheeks. Garrus was shocked speechless I guess…I mean he did have a crying teenage girl in his arms…plus he had no idea what was going on so he was probably also very confused. I have to hand it to him though, the way he handled it was…well it could've been a lot worse…

"Ahh…It's…it's alright…Ummmm…DETECTIVE DANSAC!" had I not been sobbing hysterically I probably would have laughed. Garrus Vakarian was panicking; the usually cool and collected Turian was panicking. Dansac's attention left the conversation with the 'Chellick' look alike, and became focused on us, he immediately noticed my hysterical sobbing and grilled his subordinate about the situation, whilst passers-by aka fellow C-sec officers just stood around watching…if I hadn't been crying I probably would have been extremely embarrassed about the situation I put myself in.

"…Perhaps she's in pain?" I heard one of the on lookers mutter; well he was right I was in pain, just not in physical pain like he was most likely suggesting. I opened my eyes slightly to look at Garrus, who was looking down at me in pure terror. I felt really guilty over making him have to deal with one of my emotional breakdowns, I think some of my guilt passed over to Garrus as his eyes started returning to a normal size and he looked down at me with a calmer expression. I took a few deep breaths hiccupping a bit before I attempted speaking

"I-I'm dreadfully so-sorry officers…I-I just real-realised the severity of-of my situation" I apologized through my tears, the 'Chellick' look alike was extremely confused and was trying to regain the attention of Detective Dansac who was looking at me curiously.

"What was wrong Miss Ellis?" he asked his curiosity obviously getting the better of him, I just shook my head looking at the floor.

"You'll find out soon enough" I muttered quietly avoiding the gaze of the two Turians and just about everybody for that matter. Garrus looked up at his superior officer at this point, his calm demeanor coming back into play.

"Sir, I think it best if we get this over and done with, then seek her some help, of course if you are too busy I can get this done by myself" he said looking directly at the 'Chellick' look alike when he said this. Detective Dansac looked in between me and the look alike for a few moments before obviously making up his mind.

"Garrus, I'll leave this up to you…please don't scare her" he said as he began to walk away listening intently to the 'Chellick' look alike's incessant babbling about the case. Garrus and I shared a look before he continued on his way to wherever we were originally headed. He chucked a few glances at me every now and then giving me the impression he wanted to say something

"Is there something on your mind Officer Vakarian?" I asked looking up at him curiously. He once again looked at me before returning his gaze to the way we were walking.

"I am just curious Miss Ellis, you seem different from many of the humans I have come across" he said, as we turned the corner walking down the hall way to the offices.

"And how's that?" I asked watching from my perch as Garrus turned once again down an unfamiliar hallway with heaps more offices, these ones however were much smaller. I guess these offices are for the subordinate officers…Garrus looked at me slightly surprised.

"Well, I guess…you just seem different, you have something that the others don't" he said his brow furrowing as he tried to explain "It's like you…I-I can't explain it" He said frustration becoming apparent, he stopped in front of an office door, before juggling me into one arm and grabbing a security card and swiping it. The door automatically opened allowing entrance into the small office, Garrus walked into the office, the door shutting with a click behind him as he walked over to his desk. The office was small yet if you could call it anything cozy and practical would best describe it. The walls were the same as nearly every other place on the Citadel the cool silvery blue, but it seemed Garrus had tried to cover that up with holographic boards containing information on cases and of upcoming assignments. His desk was large and covered in paper work his holographic computer interface shining a bright orange amongst the mess pile that was the top of the desk. There were three chairs in the room, one behind the desk and two facing the desk. Filing cabinets lined the walls; I guess paperwork still hasn't gone out of fashion even a hundred years in the future…well that's a promising thought…I continued my analysis of the room noticing a few Turian ship models scattered about on different surfaces. Garrus placed me gently into one of the chairs before setting about tidying his desk enough to be able to access his terminal.

"I apologize for the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone in here before the next inspections…" he said his mandibles flexing a little in embarrassment. I looked at him, coughing to hide my chuckles.

"It's perfectly fine Detective, and why are you apologizing? It's your office" I coughed (chuckled); I continued to watch him fuss with this desk until it was relatively tidy and he had access to his terminal, he then sat down coughing slightly and putting on a serious face. I covered up my laugh with a cough and looked at him. He folded his hands and leaned forward studying me carefully. An awkward silence filled the room as he continued studying me, a few more minutes passed before he leaned back in his chair his arms resting on the arm rests, he looked at me curiously before opening his mouth

"Okay Miss Ellis, now would you like to inform me as to why a 13 year old Human girl is on the Citadel…Alone?" he asked a scaled brow raised. I sighed knowing it would eventually lead to this.

"I'm sorry Detective…but as I said before I'm just as confused about that as you are…one second I was at home the next pain…Then I woke up on the Citadel, alone as you say" I explained telling the majority of the truth just…not letting him in on the fact my home was back in 2011…ON EARTH. Garrus just looked at me his eyes widened slightly in surprise before he started muttering about the possibility of Slavers or Pirates.

"Miss Ellis…Do you remember anything that could hint to Pirates or Batarian Slavers?" he asked me seriously starting to go through information on his holographic terminal, checking for any recent attacks.

"N-no, I don't think so" I said, worried that everything would come out soon enough. He was silent as he read through all recent attacks.

"Miss Ellis…I'm going to ask if you can tell me your full name, I need to check the Alliance Systems database" he said looking directly at me. I just stared…I needed to do what now? _Ah_…_Shit_…I sighed heavily before meeting his gaze.

"Samantha Jane Ellis" I winced slightly thinking about what telling him could find out from that little bit of information…He spent a few minute silent as my name ran through the databanks till his terminal pinged letting him know that it had found something.

"Hmmm…Samantha Ellis, 13 years old…Daughter to Patricia and John Ellis…youngest of three children… …lived on Sidon…two older brothers… employed by the Alliance…Father a resource scout, Mother a language teacher, oldest brother Logistical Intelligence and brother Thomas is no was a Medic…All were present at the time of the Assault on Elysium…All deceased…" he muttered as he read he went quiet as he continued on, tears flooded my eyes…in this universe my family were dead, The Skyllian Blitz taking their lives…The tears trickled down my face and any hope I had about seeing my family again died. Garrus looked up from his terminal to meet my tear stained face.

"I'm terribly sorry about this" He said quietly "so you are an orphan that somehow ended up on the Citadel" I just nodded in response, I mean what else could I do? My family who shouldn't have even existed in this universe was dead I was truly alone.

"Hmmm well I don't think any of the orphanages here on the Citadel would be enthusiastic about taking in a 13 year old human, majority of them are for the Asari children born and are run as schools" he muttered as he went through his options "and I refuse to put you through Human Resources, they wouldn't do anything…" he started muttering in Turian before widening his eyes and looking at me

"No…Why did I…I've only just met the Kid…but the possibilities…" his mutterings grew more and more argumentative I raised an eyebrow and he seemed to make up his mind. He looked at me directly before opening his mouth "Would you object to living with me? I could give you a roof over your head and I can get you into C-Sec training if you so wish" he said watching my reaction to his statement, first was shock then I actually thought about it, Living with Garrus would mean that when Shepard came to the Citadel he could be convinced to take me, and he did say he could get me in C-Sec training which would be useful and relatively easy…considering I know practically everything already since I'm obsessed with Garrus' character…the only thing that could prove to be a problem would be using guns…I quickly made up my mind, choosing to ignore the fact that I'd be living with one of my favorite Mass Effect characters. I looked at him directly smile lighting up my face as I said the words that would seal my fate until Shepard came

"I would be honoured"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHA! I AM BACK :)<strong>

**Oh don't be like that I'm not that bad...What? I'm not :P Anywho...Just wanted to say REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW **

**They Make me happy :) Plus they make me write better too which is always good...for you guys of course :P SO Press that button and give me some feeback guys even if it's is something as simple as a "I really like it" or "I'd like to see where this goes" I'd be overjoyed to see them **

** xx**  
><strong>Sammie<strong>

p.s ^^^^ SEEEEEEEEEE ;)


End file.
